


Granger

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks





	Granger

 

 

Sharing a tent with Granger on their herbology expedition in the woods should have been horrid. Granger smelled like apricots; Millicent hated fruit. Granger wheezed in her sleep; Millicent detested the sound.

Granger's thigh was bare under shared covers, soft to the back of Millicent's hand.

Granger's pajama top clung to her breasts.

Millicent's breath became short at the very idea of those nipples, her mouth closing wet over one cottoned peak.

Millicent bit her lip, took a breath, and pressed herself slowly against Granger's hip. Her cunt flooded with hot cream.

And in that moment, Granger became, inexorably…

Hermione.


End file.
